warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Gebruiker:Mvs109
Hé allemaal, leuk dat je hier even kijkt! Ik ben Marieke. Ik ben sinds 2012 al actief op Wikia (FANDOM) en ben sinds 2015 zo nu en dan hier te vinden. Van oorsprong heb ik eigenlijk helemaal niks met Warrior Cats. Wat doe ik hier dan? Een oud gebruiker van mijn wiki (Avatar Fanon), is de oprichter van de Warrior Cats en Warrior Cats Fanfiction Wiki en zo ben ik een beetje over komen waaien. Ik heb uiteindelijk welgeteld één boek van de Warrior Cats serie gelezen en dat was de eerste: De Wildernis In. Wel weet ik het een en ander over de wereld door de andere gebruikers en mijn pogingen om zelf een WC fanon te schrijven. Ik heb een tijdje gewerkt aan de verhalen Dodendansers en Westenwind. De eerste staat niet meer op deze wiki vanwege een herschrijfpoging. De ander wacht nog op wat activiteit van mijn kant, maar ik ben ook actief binnen andere fandoms en als fictie schrijver, dus dat kan nog even duren. Ik werk nu voornamelijk aan Schubben van kwarts, een fantasy verhaal die zijn wortels in Dungeons and Dragons heeft zitten. Mijn Warrior Cats verhalen Ik heb een tijdje gewerkt aan de verhalen Dodendansers en Westenwind. Dodendansers is het verhaal van IJsziel, een poes die gedwongen wordt om Sanatama van het noodlot te redden. Hoe meer ze de rampen echter probeert af te wenden, hoe erger de situatie uit de hand lijkt te lopen. Is ze wel het juiste persoon om weer balans naar deze wereld te brengen of is de natuur daar prima zelf toe in staat? Westenwind is het verhaal over Zwanenhart. Hij lijkt de oorzaak van een kwade profetie te zijn die de clans in een rampspoed nadert, maar is dat wel helemaal correct? Tot hoever zijn die voorspellingen eigenlijk te vertrouwen en zou hij zijn leven weer kunnen terugkrijgen als het allemaal anders was gelopen? Sintelvuren link=https://fanfiction.fandom.com/nl/wiki/De_Sintelvuren:_Overzicht|left Lang verhaal, excuses. '' Al die mij een beetje kennen of zo nu en dan naar mijn geratel op de chat luisteren, weten dat ik al sinds 2012 bezig ben aan een Avatar Fanon. Dit verhaal is begonnen onder de naam '''Jeong Jeongs leerling' en heeft heel veel invloed gehad op mijn leven. thumb|200px Ten eerste heeft dit verhaal mijn groei als schrijver enorm geholpen. De eerste versie heb ik nog gepanst, maar tegen het einde aan besefte ik dat ik meer moest kunnen om al mijn ideeën tot volle bloei te laten komen. Door middel van een tweede versie leerde Jeong Jeongs leerling mij werken met plotopbouw, consistente personages en uitgebreide werelden. Dit is ook het verhaal wat mij al acht jaar lang bijna dagelijks actief maakt op Wikia. Alhoewel ik het verhaal al een keer had afgerond en grotendeels had herschreven, had ik in 2017 het idee dat er nog steeds zoveel meer uit het verhaal te halen was. Ik miste voornamelijk het verhaal van de Deserteur zelf dat zoveel potentie had, maar waar ik nauwelijks iets mee gedaan had. Ik besloot het boek om te gooien naar een serie en doopte het verhaal om naar De Sintelvuren, waarbij Jeong Jeongs leerling het tweede deel is. Ik heb voor de titel Sintelvuren gekozen, omdat het goed in mijn oren klonk. Het past bij mijn beeld van het verhaal met massieve vlammen die naar de hemel reiken. Maar het vuur is niet massief. Het bestaat uit talloze sintels die allemaal dansen in de wind. Voor mij staat die titel symbool voor zoveel dingen dat het bijna ongrijpbaar is. Mooie bonus: het woord is nauwelijks terug te vinden in de Nederlandse taal. Nee, echt niet. Tik het maar eens op Google. Er zijn maar vier andere linken betreffende dit woord. De rest slaat terug op mijn verhaal. En om die reden zou ik gebruikers ook willen vragen om alsjeblieft niet de naam Sintelvuur '''of '''Sintelvuren '''in een van je verhalen te gebruiken. '''De Sintelvuren betekent zo ontzettend veel voor me. Alvast bedankt. Het wordt enorm gewaardeerd. Schubben van kwarts thumb|left|700px Een valse noot zindert zachtjes door de lucht. Ze wordt direct gegrepen en gecorrigeerd. Spoedig volgt een tweede noot. Daarna klinkt een derde, een vierde, een vijfde. Het wordt een lied, een verhaal over verre rijken met wonderlijke lieden en mythische wezens. Al snel weet niemand meer waar ze zijn. Het enige wat nog telt, zijn de twee vrouwen die in de hoek van de herberg zitten. Hun handen dansen over hun instrumenten, hun stemmen zuiver als kristal. De wereld ligt aan hun voeten. Wie kan ze tegenhouden? Momenteel werk ik voornamelijk aan het verhaal Schubben van kwarts. Dit is een (high) fantasy verhaal over twee zussen en hun dienaar die allemaal een groot onrecht hebben te vergelden. Net als De Sintelvuren is dit een oud verhaal dat telkens bij me terug blijft komen. De ellende is echter dat ik dit verhaal met de hand schrijf en de tekst eerst over moet schrijven voor ik het kan plaatsen...